


一晚，余顺天和地藏一起走出酒店

by moleculesrar



Category: The White Storm 2, 扫毒2, 扫毒2：天地对决
Genre: M/M, 恶搞, 甜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moleculesrar/pseuds/moleculesrar
Summary: 提示：甜。非常ooc！





	一晚，余顺天和地藏一起走出酒店

**Author's Note:**

> 提示：甜。非常ooc！

一晚，余顺天和地藏一起走出酒店，纷纷上了各自的车。地藏神清气爽，余顺天愁眉惨淡。

三小时前，他们在最高层总统套房里覆雨翻云，打碎了一个花瓶，两个玻璃桌台，消耗了一瓶人头马XO，一盒避孕套。相约酒店，余顺天先脚到了，紧随其后地藏进了门立即脱衣服，第一句话便是：“竟然怀疑我泡你？？我？？泡你？？——我就是要泡你！”。然后。

然后余顺天就被他骑了。

余顺天坐在车上，满目愁云，事情发生太快并太荒谬，他只记得地藏晒得黝黑的丰满臀部在他面前上下甩动，粉嫩花穴沾着蜜汁，被捅到最深最狠时一下下抽搐。地藏被搞动静就没小过，他知道他擅长叫床，就可劲儿发挥优势。迪奇在门外把耳机音量开最大，感觉自己之后的人生只剩下尴尬的跪着赚钱。余顺天抱着地藏从沙发插到床时，地藏蜷起的脚尖挂到了古董花瓶。第……第三次是这样。第一次还没有湿到这个程度。

第一次时，他坐在沙发上，脱去裤子的地藏站在他面前，一条腿踩着沙发，将两条结实的腿打开展露腿根，然后用手将性器连着卵蛋掏起来，露出夹在后面紧实肉缝中的穴。被余顺天进去时他又痛又爽，头直接扬起来大口大口喘气，露给余顺天一个无害又性感的喉结。第二次余顺天夺回控制权，地藏一火就打碎了一个玻璃桌台，余顺天因为地藏不听话一火也打碎了一个玻璃桌台。然后余顺天拿了XO灌他，让他金丝眼镜上挂着酒渍混着精液，更分不清肚皮上和凸起的乳房上是精液还是酒汁。然后他乖了，向后躲去又被余顺天拽回来，干的呜呜哭着叫“天哥”。

“给我查。”余顺天咬着牙坚定的说。  
“查谁？”明Sir转动方向盘。

四通八达的高架天桥，通往各条不同的路。

“查地藏。”  
“查地藏什么？”

查地藏为什么这么反常突然脱裤子就骑啊！余顺天语塞。太平绅士缉毒会员金融奇葩，酒店大战黑帮兄弟致命毒贩咸湿色情狂，断断讲不出口的。

查也无从查起，因为起因的骸骨都被狗消化完三四天了。

简单来说，我们可以使用举例论证法来完成这件事的逻辑推理。首先，十几年前地藏被怀疑在场子里搞毒断了手指结果就真的去贩毒了；其次，十几年后地藏被怀疑抢阿巴斯的货结果就真的去吞阿巴斯的货了；最后，也就是余顺天和地藏一起走出酒店的前一天晚上的同一时间，地藏在场子里听见小弟嗑嗨了操着一口亲切的东北大汉口音抓着迪奇问，“咱老大是不是在跟余顺天搞那个基？”

“去你的吧？地藏哥恨死余顺天了！”

“他俩在马场不是一起进包间老长时间没出来吗？还有还有，还有葬礼上，地藏哥还跟余顺天前后脚进的卫生间。你说他俩是不是做样子给警察看啊，你看现在那哥们冻的，那是真信了啊。”

说完，磕嗨小弟一点没给地藏哥添麻烦，自觉爬上楼顶秉持着「磕嗨必须跳楼死」的宿命原则而跳楼死了。地藏淡定点燃一根雪茄，然后把怀疑自己的货的尸体剁了喂狗。

“敢怀疑我？你怀疑我啊？！”地藏对着狗嘴里的骨头破声质问，同时举起手机约余顺天酒店见面。所以，这个举例论证法最后演绎出的结论就是，地藏发现自己被怀疑和余顺天搞基结果他就真的…………

三个月后某几个闲适的夜晚，地藏心情特别棒，多吃了几次火锅，肚皮有几分挺。做爱时余顺天问到：“你是不是怀了？”

三天后某个闲适的夜晚，余顺天的舌头舔歪了地藏的金丝眼镜。最深处被彻底撑开，地藏尽情迎合让余顺天榨干他体内水分，捏爆他肉嘟嘟黑皮的臀。接下来的日子里，余顺天每天都又双叒叕在干地藏。

干完了射爽了，余顺天开始和地藏惯例就贩毒生意展开激烈讨论，突然，正在抽雪茄的地藏捂住嘴，像模像样开始干呕。

余顺天眉头一皱：“你又要怎样？”

“你命里有个仔嘛，我给你生，天哥。”

地藏眉飞色舞，这话显然是有备而来。他拉着余顺天的手放在自己小腹上，余顺天后背一凉。

“孕妇哪敢抽雪茄啊，地藏。还有你个大男人生什么生啊，真是闲到呕吧你。”

“天哥，我有了。你怎么好意思再冤枉我，说我不做正经生意。哎，这可怎么办，我还没结婚，难道要未婚生子？”地藏故作深情的说。

“生，我还没见过男人生孩子呢。”余顺天面无表情的应。

经过接下来日子的实际操作，地藏总结经验后发现，余顺天对这招还挺受用。坚持到第八个月时，余顺天：我刀呢？


End file.
